


I write my Own Life!

by QueenRose98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRose98/pseuds/QueenRose98
Summary: Harry Potter, always looked down upon, never anyone's first pick. A boy who just wanted to be loved and cherished, tired of the pain of his life. Made a vow to himself that he will now write his own life.Holding the letter in his hands, reading it over and over just to make sure this was real." I will write my own life, become the person I most desire to be!" Harry proclaims to the air, " And I won't let anyone get in the way of that, I promise."
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	I write my Own Life!

**Author's Note:**

> First I want to get on here and say hello !  
> I hope that everyone is safe and having something of a good time. Best wishes for the New Year!
> 
> I am going to be quit frank with you guys, this is my first fanfic and I SUCK at writing so bare with me while I try something outside of my comfort zone. I am going to try to continue this fanfic, and I hope that you see improvement and enjoy the story.  
> \--Peace and Love Queenie!

“for neither can live while the other survives.” Said the animus voice recites the prophecy.  


The nightmare keeps reoccurring in poor little Harry’s dreams, almost like a never-ending cycle. Pushing him to wake up with the feeling of unrest. Sweat running profusely down his face, heartbeats as fast as a drum in a marching band.   
Hard pounding knocks him out of his mid panic,” Get up BOY,” Uncle Vernon screams through the door of Harry cupboard, “We are starving, while you’re lazily wasting away! “  


Harry knew that if he didn’t move quick enough, there will be hell to pay. Reluctantly Harry moves his aching body towards the kitchen, to begin breakfast. As if he were a freak show, Dudley points at him in amusement,” Look, Dad, He looks like a battered rat, must be the freakiness running in his veins.”  
Petunia Dursley walks in hearing the commotion coming from the kitchen, “Dudders don’t look at him, he might pass his disease to you,” as she redirects his line of sight before placing a kiss upon his head in greeting.   
  
The Dursleys were what you called an all-around Perfectly Normal Family, the perfect family that always did things by the rules. The only flaw that they had to their perfect images, was their wayward nephew who was as abnormal as they come. A freak if you will, and they will try their hardest to make sure the world never finds out about his freakishness, even if they had to beat it out of him.   
It was no extraordinary day for Harry, just a regular day of cleaning, organizing, and cooking for the Dursley Family.  
  
But nothing about this day was Normal, as It was July 24, 1991. This was going to be the most exciting day for young Harry after, it's not every day one becomes a wizard! Or at least find out that you were one all along.  
  
Hearing the mailman passing the neighborhood, driving his delivery truck down the streets. Harry had known it was only a moment before he was to fetch the mail.  
Almost perfect time,” BOY, MAIL! NOW!” Uncle yells not wanting to take his attention off of the tv.   
“Of course, Uncle Vernon”, Harry proceeds to walk to the mailbox. Gathering the mail, Harry sees almost an old looking letter. As if Harry were compelled to look at it. Harry thought ‘only one glance shouldn’t hurt’, seeing that it was addressed to him. He hides underneath clothing already swimming on his form.  
“Here you are Uncle,” holding his hands out with the mail. “Move out of the way”, Vernon yells angrily as he pushes the boy aside. Making him crash into a side table, causing the lamp to tip over.   
Glass shattering, splaying across the carpet,” Look what you did freak, now mom is going to kill you” the hippo of a boy announces while laughing at Harry’s misfortunes.   
” Oh, look what you’ve done to my beautiful lamp”, Petunia proclaims in a high-pitched screech”, Clean this mess up” as she walks away to upset.   
“Go to your room when you’re done, you are going to stay in there for the rest of the night”. Harry hurries and cleans the mess before his punishment becomes worse. “And no dinner for you tonight,” Vernon says in amusement.   
  
Closing behind him all harry could do was lay down on the uncomfortable bed and just reflect on his life.   
‘If I save up now, and not spend any money, I’ll be able to move out of here at 18. I can finally be rid of this family; I can finally be free. ‘Wallowing in his thoughts.  
Turning over to get into a more comfortable position, Harry almost forgot about his letter.  
Hearing the crunch of paper in the deafening silence startled Harry,” I almost forgot,” Harry says excitedly. Almost loud enough for the Dursleys to hear him.  
Opening the letter had seemed to take an eternity for Harry, his fears getting the best of him.   
Popping off the waxed seal, afraid of what the letter might hold. Was it from his Parents? Were they still alive? All these questions and doubts entering his mind as he takes his time to gain bravery to carry on.   


Finally pulling the paper out of the envelope, it begins to read it’s self out loud. Harry Pushes the letter under his pillow and covers laying on top of it to block out the noise the letter brings.   
Waiting a few seconds, which to Harry felt like hours, making sure the Dursleys’ didn’t hear the commotion. He pulls the now silent letter and reads.   
_  
  
_

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ **

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

  
The disbelief Harry felt in his body was unbelievable. It too well to be true, there is no way his life is this lucky.  
Holding the letter in his hands, reading it over and over just to make sure this was real.   
"I will write my own life, become the person I most desire to be!" Harry proclaims to the air, " And I won't let anyone get in the way of that, I promise."  
Harry looks for a pin in the dark to write back to the school as soon as he could.   
  
_Dear Headmistress McGonagall,  
  
_

_I write to you accepting the invitation to your school. Allow me to extend my gratitude and excitement for the upcoming year._

_I am asking that you explain a little more of what this school entails for me and I don’t know how to collect the items need for the school year. Some of the items listed there are unknown where I'm from.  
  
_

_Looking Forward to meeting you!  
Sincerely,   
Harry Potter  
4 Privet Drive   
  
_

Harry had just finished writing his signature, when magically the letter he had written disappeared. With the show of magic, Harry’s doubts of it being real, vanished. He will work hard to leave 4 Privet Drive.  
Even if it kills him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, So this was a little tough for me to write, I have the basic Idea of what I want to write.  
> I just don't know how to put it into a story form. And I told myself that for the New Year that I would step out of my comfort zone, and try new things.
> 
> Let me know what you think, all opinions are welcomed, the nasty, the brutally honest, all are welcomed. I want to know what I need to improve on, so that I can put out better content for you guys!!
> 
> Best Wishes  
> \--Peace and Love Queenie !


End file.
